Lionel Fulsome
Colonel Lionel Fulsome was the commanding officer of the 66th Tank Division in the UNSC Army. As the leader of such a team, Fulsome was responsible for moving giant rolling pieces of armor and guns across a variety of alien terrain and coordinate with other ground teams to work as one harmonious wave of destruction. Biography Fulsome was a career Army man. He had always been with the 66th since he enlisted. His first positions were as basic gunner and navigator positions in the Division's M91-TB Shivas. As the UNSC Army was less about going through space and more about laying the hurt on the ground, Fulsome was deployed in some of the first assault waves. That being said, for most of his career, Fulsome actually did not see much combat at all. His promotion to the rank of Colonel was more of who he knew rather than what he knew. Though to say that Colone Fulsome was nothing but a man who used contacts to get to the top would be innacurate. His meticulous management of his men and vehicles showed that this man meant business. In 3234, Fulsome was engaged in one of the most hectic battles of his career. On July 2nd, Fulsome entered a battle involving his forces of the 66th, and the robotic forces of Doctor Julian Kintobor on Mobius. Fulsome was to face a new type of enemy that he had not seen before. Instead of Covenant soldiers that would get tired and die when shot, Robotnik's soldiers proved a different challenge to Fulsome and his men. The Colonel's operation had two phases. The first was a ground operation. The 66th moved across the ground of the Carson Valley, blasting robots at any time they could see them, sometimes destroying entire battalions of them. The Colonel realized that he was only clearing the way for ground forces that woule eliminate anti-aircraft batteries that were harrassing the skies. Fulsome succeeded to great effect. He then saw what his second half of the mission was. His men were to be lifted in their tanks by dropships onto a massive craft known as the Flying Factory. This was where a battle was to be fought. This ship, if it were allowed to exist, would continue to produce aircraft to fuel Robotnik's war effort. Fulsome and his men were prepared to fight to bring it down. The drawback was that Fulsome didn't realize that his men were only a diversion. The true battle of the Flying Factory would be fought underneath the decks of the ship, where a small number of teams would be trying to sabotage the Factory from within. Regardless, Lionel fought as if the entire universe was on the line. He was constantly in communication with other tanks and coordinated his fire for maximum effect. During the fight, Fulsome used a technique called 'Boxing In' where three or more tanks would circle a target and fire upon it in pulses. This technique would allow the attackers to get multiple hits on their target without the enemy being able to attack back. Through Boxing In, Fulsome was able to rack up multiple kills on large enemy units such as Berserker Robots, and automated tanks. During the fight, The 66th was assisted by the UNSC Yuri Gagarin, which flew over the Factory, hot-dropping a squad of Combat Walkers to help even the odds in the fight. Fulsome incorporated the mechs into his battle tactics. He wasn't particularly fond of the walking weapons, but he was happy to have more guns on his side all the same. The battle lasted through the night. Fulsome tried to get some rest in a makeshift camp. An unnatural silence covered the deck of the Flying Factory, even over a thousand feet in the air. Both robots and Humans watched each other in the darkness. Snipers tried to get a bead on enemy bot locations while the Badniks tried to find out the Humans' weak points. Neither would get a chance to launch sneak attacks though. However, the silence would not last. After midnight, Fulsome would get back into the action, blasting away at Robotnik's forces, but this time, he would have the cavalry help him out. Additional UNSC, RAF, and even Sangheili ships entered the scene and used their combined fire to try and down the factory. Though the joint task force took casualties, they were able to keep the robots off the insertion team's backs. Fulsome and what was left of the 66th in theater were evacuated by a flock of dropships that carried their tanks to safety. Fulsome was actually able to see an orbital strike finally finish the Factory off, turning their battlefield into molten slag. Fulsome would leave Carson Valley with nary a scratch on him, and he would be able to finally add a real battle onto his resume. Personality Lionel Fulsome was a very difficult man to read at times. He had a very solemn face and an impassive set of eyes that seemed to block out attempts to analyze him. It's clear that he was a charmer and a person who could talk to those whom he needed to. His career as an officer was based off him essentially making connections and acting upon them, so it was clear that Fulsome was, if anything, a clever and resourceful man. Under fire, Fulsome was fully tactical and willing to think on a level where he could improvise if need be. He was a no-nonsense kind of person who frequently chewed out those who used the COMs for anything other than relaying combat information. After all of that though, Fulsome was respected and admired by his men, as he led them without fear and with no hesitation. The 66th trusted their leader no matter how he got there. It was what he was doing now that mattered. Trivia *Fulsome was a frequent smoker, commonly waking up at night to have a cigarette. This was mainly to keep him calm, and it gave him a chance to check up on those taking watch duty; a sign of his veiled compassion for his men. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Human